


4 Suitors 1 Choice

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [25]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover(only casue Mercury black), M/M, Mentions of past abuse, arrange marraige kind of, mentions of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Candy goes on dates with Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, and finally Ares. All in the hopes of trying to find which one he would marry as part of Hera's proposal to marry him off. He could only pick one however he hardly knows any of them and as the number of choices he gets shrink, his anxieties rises.
Relationships: Ares/Candy, Ares/Original Character
Series: 365 project [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799
Kudos: 1





	4 Suitors 1 Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Himeros and Candy are the same people in this au. Himeros is not Ares and Aphrodite's son. This is a follow-up fic to Hera's proposal but it can also be read on its own.

**Hermes**

Candy sighs as he wakes up before noticing the large amount of flowers in his room with a card on the dresser. He ran a hand through his hair and picked up the card yawning. He hardly had any idea who could have gotten him these flowers. Dionysus seemed more like the guy to give him nectar or ambrosia, Apollo would probably serenade him, and Ares. . .well would probably win a war in his name or bring him back a spoil from war. He tried reading the messy handwriting before rubbing his eyes. He looked back at the card and blinked. ‘Hey just saw some flowers and thought well may be that you would like them - Hermes’ A few were putting it mildly, the flowers seemed to be covering the whole entire area. It seemed like Hermes was compensating for something. Still he appreciated them, they were certainly pretty flowers. Some were a soft pink while others were a harsh black. He put the card down laying down on his bed and pushing away the flowers to create a small pathway. 

Once he had created a few paths to move around he headed to his dresser. He didn’t have a lot of clothes there but he had enough for the week. Then he would need to find out how they washed things here on Olympus. If they even did that or they just used whatever magic they had to clean it. He grabbed a pair of black jeans before taking a blue denim button-up. Something simple for the day since none of the others had invited him for anything which he was grateful for. The big news that Hera wanted to marry him off to the others was still something he was processing. He walked down the path he made entering the large bathroom. The bathroom had a large tub as well as a big shower. The floor was marble just like everything was on Olympus. The sink was around his height unlike the one back at the workshop. Placing his clothes on the counter he turned on the shower. He listened to the water hit the glass walls and floor. He only got in once the glass started to fog up. 

His body relaxed as he felt the warmth before grabbing the shampoo. He squirted a good amount before rubbing it through his hair purring. Hermes was a good guy from what he saw. Well all of them were good people but he hardly knew any of them. He learned the hard way to get comfortable with people that he barely knew. Still, Ares was nice to walk him back to his room but. He sighs, as the water washed the shampoo over his hair. He grabbed some conditioner. Dionysus was good, they would work together even if he was getting used to the idea of just being open with sex despite being shamed for it. Maybe working more with him would be good, get him used to it. One day he might even join. He let out a small laugh shaking his head. Still, he seemed. . . shallow in a way he couldn’t place a finger on it. Like if he even wanted to talk about what happened to him, he would just try to get him to drink it down or try to get him to dance around it. Maybe he was wrong but. He shakes his head, turning off the water and heading out. He put his hair in a wrap, although with some difficulty with it being short now, and opened a cabinet pulling out some toothpaste and a brush. Apollo seemed good at least, he always enjoyed music but that was all he really knew about him. The same issue he had with Ares. He frowned looking at his brush as if it was the source of his problems before brushing his teeth. Still, Hera wanted no, told him to get with one of them, and he didn’t want to face her wrath plus maybe dating one would get Zeus off his back. He rinsed his mouth before putting the stuff back getting the metal polish for his body. Grabbing one of the nearby rags he pours some before gently rubbing his body. His mind drifted back to Hermes. He had enjoyed his company when he first met all the gods and during Hera’s “offer” and he genuinely seemed like he wanted him to feel comfortable. Still, he seemed like he was busy always rushing to get to places and not someone who would slow down for most people. He didn’t want to be messing with his job either. Plus Hermes felt more like a friend than someone he would actually date and possibly hook up with. He slipped on his clothes before heading back to the bedroom, PJs in hand. He tossed them in a clothing basket before looking at the flowers. He would need to talk to someone about how to keep them alive. He doubted Hera would want any new plants in her garden, and it wasn’t like he had any pots for them at least not for all of them. He grabbed a pair of slip-on before heading out. 

He was pretty sure he was lost, he had meant to go look for Demeter or Persephone both who were nature goddess if he remembers correctly. Instead, he was walking down what seemed like an endless hallway. He cursed before his wings came up and shielded him from a burst of wind. “Nice towel you have on your head.” Hermes smiles holding something in his hand. “Hermes.” he smiles “Thank you, my hair is still waiting and I didn’t want to wait for it to dry to go out.” 

“Well, I just wanted to drop something off for you as a gift not because of, well you know.” He shifts, his wings flapping as if he was just waiting for an excuse to go. He blinks “Another gift so soon?” Hermes smiles “Did you like the flowers?” He nodded “Though I wish you have told me in advance I want to be able to plant them in something so they don’t die.” Hermes thinks before nodding. “I’ll get that-” He touches his hand “Hermes, it's okay you don’t have to. I was just trying to find Demeter or Persephone.” He took the chance to put the bag into his hands. “Well, I can take you to Persephone and here some of the best chocolates I know. Some nymphs make them, I had these made special for you.” His cheeks flush “Thank you.” He nodded before Hermes picked him up making him yelp holding onto him tightly. Before he knew it he was in a lush garden and his hair was swept back similar to Hermes. A woman with long grey hair, with a green maxi dress. “Hey, Hermes and Himeros.” Hermes placed Candy down. “Well I should be going but I’ll be back for you alright.” Hermes smiles before leaving. Persephone laughs as Candy raises his wings again to protect him from the wind. “Well, what did you need?” She smiles, placing her hands in her pockets. “Oh well, Hermes recently got me a bunch of flowers however they aren’t in pots.” He felt bad as he heard her let out a tired sigh “I wanted to know if I might be able to give me something for them. I know how to take care of them and stuff.” He placed the bag that Hermes gave him in his pocket. “I have some pots in mind, how much did he give you.” He let out a nervous laugh. “Well, it was enough to fill my whole room.” He blushes as she blinks “Hermes did this?” His wings shifted a bit “yeah, I think it mostly has to do with the fact that Hera wants to marry me off to him and others.” She raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. “Come on, you can tell me while I get the stuff.” She walked to her cabin. 

He explained to her the whole situation between him and Hera. She sighed “Well they are all good people for the most part. At times you may find them difficult but they mean well.” She looks at the pot with a stern expression. “Trust me.” He nodded before seeing a portrait of a man that looked around his age with silver hair and mismatched eyes. “Who is this?” She looked over before tensing. He noticed and felt a rush of guilt hit him like a train. “Sorry I didn’t-” 

“No it is fine” She sighs “He is my son. Mercury Black, visits me when he can but he can’t survive for too long on the surface. He has to fight through his father to get here.” He frowned as she went on. “The Olympians found out and because of the restriction he has on the underworld they can’t really do anything without starting a war. Something my son and I were clear about not wanting. A nymph under me is trying to figure something out but I am afraid that even if we find something out his father wouldn’t be so easy to just let him leave. Especially with what that bastard has done.” She tightened her grip on the pot she was holding. He went over and touched her hands. She looked up at him with a sad look before sighing. “Sorry you didn’t come here for this, you have enough problems especially with Hera.” 

“No, it's okay. Trust me I was in something like this when I was younger.” She nodded before placing some items in the pot. Candy had carried some other pots she had asked him to get. By the time they were done putting everything he needed outside it was already going to be sunset, to his surprise. “We were only in your cabins for a few minutes.” She laughs softly “Time always feels so short here. Care for some dinner?” He nodded with a smile. He helped set up a fireplace as she gutted the fish. She smiles caring over a basket and some skewers. “It's nice here.” He relaxes, making her laugh. “Thank you, most gods tend to prefer more extravagant stuff.” She grabs a basket and fills it with fruit. “Well, I never really grew up with extravagant stuff and even then I enjoyed being more in the woods.” He stabbed the skewer through the fish before placing them on the coals of the fireplace. She came back sitting across from him. “You’re a natural, have you done this before?” She smiles “Once or twice, I mean cooking over coals. I cooked a lot for the chu-for stuff.” He shifted. She frowned and grabbed his hand. He looked at her before she smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. He relaxed and looked at the basket of fruit. She pulled out a knife and grabbed an apple. “I grew up in a church, I am assuming my parents abandoned me there. The nuns said they found me outside, they thought I was dead because I was sleeping. It was only until they shook my casket a bit that I woke up crying. Growing up was good until I was able to walk and do stuff on my own. The nuns put me to work, if I did something wrong or was just a bit late they would make me kneel in salt for the whole day to pray for forgiveness. It only got worse when the pastor started to take notice of me. He would take me to his study for “discipline”. The nuns wouldn’t believe me when I tried to tell them and would hit me with paddles every time I talked about it, so I stopped. Then another nun came visiting with a friend of the pastor. We grew close, she taught me about you guys. She would tell me stories in order to help me feel better. She wanted me to participate in the church but she also knew that I was losing faith in it. So she would take me to the forest where she helped me build a shrine. I made one for Aphrodite.” He blushed. “Since she was the goddess of love I thought that she would find some love for me.” She nodded before handing him an apple slice. He took it eating it. “She passed away when I was in my teens and it just got worse. I remember telling Aphrodite how I was going to run to California and start a new life in LA. I don’t know what I did wrong this time, maybe one of the nuns followed me when I went to give an offering to Aphrodite but they tried to kill me and well now I’m here.” 

“Well, I am glad you are here, even if what brought you here was horrible.” He smiles “Thank you.” They ate in silence enjoying each other's presence. It wasn’t long before Hermes came and he had to leave. “Thank you for today.” He hugs Persephone. “Anytime.” He pulls away before Hermes holds out his arms for him. He walks over and smiles as he picks him up. He rested his head against his shoulder. “Bye Perspeophone.” Hermes smiles before they left along with all the stuff Candy needed. 

Hermes set him down on the bed gently “Hermes. Thank you for everything really, the flowers and the chocolate but.” He sighs. Hermes looked nervous. “I think it's best if we stay friends. I mean you are a great guy and I like you but I think we are good friends. I mean all these flowers it just seems like you are trying to force yourself.” Hermes relaxed “That's great cause I was feeling the same. I mean I already have a thing with someone.” Candy smiles before kissing his cheek. “See you tomorrow Hermes.” Hermes blushes a bit before nodding smiling. “See you Himeros.” He walked out with a smile. Himeros smiled before looking at the bag of chocolate. He placed it on the nightstand before looking at the pots. He set them aside before yawning. They could wait till tomorrow, for now all he wanted to do was sleep. He got up and grabbed some PJs, an oversized shirt and shorts, before going to the bathroom. He changed and washed his mouth. He walked back to the bed and got underneath the silk beddings before yawning. That was one no, he had three choices left to pick from. He pulled a pillow close to him and closed his eyes. He would think about how to approach the others in the morning. 

**Apollo**

He grumbles in his sleep as he heard shuffling before waking up feeling his bed shift. He froze and looked at the wall ahead before noticing some of the plants were potted. He looked back and saw Apollo looking back at him. “Morning.” He smiles beaming like the sun. Candy huffs and quickly turns the other way pulling the blankets over his head. Apollo laughs before patting him. “Not a morning person I guess?”

“No, you’re just really bright.” Apollo smiles “Well some people think that I’m Helios.” He nods before sitting up his eyes closed. “Oh come on I won’t blind you.” He opens his eyes slowly before sighing. “Still too bright.” He smiles “Your flowers are nice.” He looks over and blinks seeing all of them potted. “Thanks, Hermes got them.” He said slowly before getting up and kneeling in front of the plants. “Don’t worry I planted them they’ll be fine.” He looked back a bit shocked before nodding. “Thank you.” He yawns. “Why don’t you get ready and we can head out.” He raised an eyebrow “I figured I could take you hunting.” He looked a bit shocked before nodding. He got up and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom. 

He came out throwing his clothes in the bin before running a hand through his hair hoping the pomade would hold his hair for the whole day. “Ready?” Apollo looked over from his bed.” He slipped on some high tops “Yeah.” He nodded before handing him a golden bow. He takes it and looks it over. “Don’t worry I’ll teach you how to use it.” He nods looking down at it still. Hunting shouldn’t be too hard, he had to butcher an animal when the church needed to cook, how hard could it be to kill one. 

Hard. Very hard. He let out a frustrated sigh as he missed the shot again while Apollo sighs. “You are too tense, just relax.” He throws a glare before noticing the look on his face. He didn’t look upset or annoyed but just patient. The whole time during this trip he was afraid of making himself a fool in front of a god who was more than just a god of song a lot more. The whole trip he missed the shot, scaring the animals or hitting them in nonlethal areas and they ran. Yet the whole trip Apollo never yelled or was irritated and took the bow from him, nor made fun of him. He had been patient. He took a deep breath and looked out into the forest. Spotting the animal wasn’t the hard part for him that was easy enough. He drew his bow and paused before looking at Apollo. Apollo gently fixed his arm before pulling away. “Now just focus on where you are trying to aim don’t worry if it will make it cause it will.” He looked at the deer before focusing on just behind their shoulder. He let go of the arrow feeling as if the world slowed down. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as the deer let out a strangled noise and fell down. “Good job” Apollo smiles as he heads over. He followed close behind, “Are we going to eat it? If you can get a fire I can cook it.” Apollo blinks looking at him “You know how to butcher an animal.” Candy smiles seeing the god shocked for once. “Mhm, I was taught at a young age how to do it. It isn’t that hard once you know how just a lot of work.” Apollo nodded “To be honest, my sister handles most of the hunting, I tend to keep them as trophies.” 

“Ah, well I guess I should leave an offering for her right?” Apollo shakes his head “Himeros, you are a god now. The gods don’t give offerings to others, well not usually however Persephone’s son has been giving out some to the other gods.” He frowns before picking up the deer with a grunt. “Well, I guess I am going to do the same.” Apollo goes over and helps him. “Alright.” He sighs. “Where are we carrying this to?” Himeros looks around “I hear a river nearby, it would be easier to do it there so I can clean my hands and stuff.” Apollo nodded and followed Candy’s lead as he walked to the river. 

Once they got there he placed the deer down at an elevated position. He sat down and took off his backpack. Apollo watched as he took out a hunting knife before going over to the deer. “So who taught you how to prepare wild game?” Candy looked away and said, “Just some people that I grew up with.” Apollo frowned, noticing his discomfort. “I see.” They both stayed quiet with only the sound of him preparing the animal. 

He set aside some meat for Artemis before getting the rest ready. “Fireplace is good.” Apollo smiles. He looked back and nodded “Look...about earlier I’m sorry if I made you think about something you didn’t want to.” He looked up before shrugging “It’s alright, you didn’t know.” He sighs and puts the meat to cook. Apollo made a separate fireplace for the offering before Candy placed the meat. “I hope this offering finds you well Artemis, thank you for blessing me with the hunt.” He smiles as it burns. Apollo watched before leaning back. “So, you think she is going to like it?” He shrugs “I hope so, I think she will but then again I don’t really know her.” He washes his hands and the knife in the river. He watched his reflected frowning. He looked at the lines on his face marking him. He looked over seeing Apollo’s reflection joining his own. “What are you looking at.” He looked back at himself sighing “Nothing.” He went back to his bag pulling out a rag drying his hands and the blades. Apollo frowns “You know,” he pauses “you can talk to me if you need to.” 

“I don’t think you would understand.” Apollo got up before sitting in front of him. “Try me.” He tilted his head up to meet his eyes. “I don’t know compared to you and everyone else I just.” He looked away “I feel like it's a mockery to be around you all. I mean you’re beautiful but I’m...I don’t know.” He pulled away. “Himeros, you aren’t ugly, you’re beautiful and so much more.” He smiles grabbing his hand “Trust me, and if it means anything I enjoy having you here. I enjoy this. I want more time with you.” He felt his heartbeat “Thank you.” He looked at him, Apollo held his chin before kissing him. He kissed back with a small groan, Apollo deepened it pulling him close. He slid his tongue into the heat of his mouth. It felt good but empty. There was no passion between it, something that both of them noticed much to their displeasure. Candy was the first to pull away causing Apollo to sigh. “I didn’t feel anything.” He sighs “Me either, guess it means we are just better as friends.” 

“Guess so, if you still want to.” Apollo lays back “I would, I meant it you know. I wasn’t trying to soften you up or anything. I enjoy your company, you’re different from the others. I don’t feel like you are going to judge me for what I do.” Candy sat by him watching the deer cook. Without him noticing he found Apollo resting his head on his lap, he ran his hands through his hair. “When you asked me about who taught me how to prepare games and stuff, it was some nuns that I lived with. Well, I lived at the church but the nuns took care of me. It was horrible but they taught me some stuff.” Apollo looked up at him. He looked down into those warm golden eyes of his. “They wanted to make me useful when others weren’t doing so.” Apollo frowns and sits up. “What did they do, Himeros.” He shakes his head “I know what you are thinking and they are all dead probably, Aphrodite found me. I’m sure she didn’t let them get away with it.” He frowned but nodded. “Well, you are here now and far away from them. I’m sure the fates have better things planned for you now.” He offers a small smile. He smiles back, “I think the food is ready.” Apollo looked back before his smile widened. “Can’t wait to try it.” 

The deer was good for the most part, Apollo had brought out a bottle of nectar to share with the meal. Candy was weary of it but took a sip so Apollo wouldn’t feel bad. To his shock, the nectar tasted sweet and felt warm. It made him feel safe and content. Soon after that they finished and started to head back to Olympus. 

“So Artemis really doesn’t like the others?” Apollo shakes his head “Thinks that we are too stuck up, which for the most part she isn’t wrong.” He looked at him and said, “Well I don’t think you are stuck up.” He shrugged “I changed, but I’m glad my sister has always made an exception for me.” He nodded smiling. “Ready to fly us back?” He nodded, picking him up by the waist and stretching out his wings. 

They landed down softly onto Olympus and headed down to his bedroom. “Next time you want to go hunting, let me know. Maybe we can try taking down bigger animals. I would be interested in seeing you cook a bear.” Candy laughed and shook his head. “Alright, I don’t think it would taste as good as deer or cow but I can try.” Apollo smiles. He smiles before they stop at his door. “Well, I guess this means goodnight.” Apollo nodded “I guess it does.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“Here the bow you let me borrow.” Apollo held his hand “Keep it, trust me. It suits you.” Candy’s wings flapped a bit “Alright.” He pulls him down gently and places a quick kiss on his lips. Apollo blinks before smiling. “Just making sure. It was nice spending time with you Apollo.” 

“And you were just as lovely, goodnight Himeros.” 

“Good night Apollo.” He walked into his room placing the bow on his dresser, he would find a way to display better than just being propped on his dresser. Yawning he grabbed another pair of PJs and headed to the bathroom. As he brushed his teeth he ran through the two options left in his mind. One filled him with a sense of dread while the other felt more like a friend. He just hoped he was wrong about one or he would feel a connection with the one he considered a friend. 

**Dionysus**

Candy woke up with a groan, he hardly got any rest but he needed to talk to Dionysus. His body seemed to be moving on his own as got out a pink tulle maxi dress. He looked at it and the feeling of dread filled his stomach. Something told him he would be better just laying back in bed and sleeping the whole day in. He pushed back the feeling and went to the bathroom. 

Looking at himself in the mirror he ran a hand through his hair biting at his lip. The feeling had gotten worse. Shaking his head he paced back in forth wondering why he was feeling this. He let out an irritable sigh at the clicking sound his heels made at the marble floor. Deciding he was better off without them he took them off, putting them back into the closet. He quickly looked back at himself in the mirror. The dress had been long enough to cover his feet with the heels but now it seemed to be spilling out around him like a ball gown. He took a deep breath and went over the plan in his mind. He would find Dionysus's Room, explain to him about his concerns and choose him for the marriage, explain how he wants it only to make sure Hera is not upset, and then get the whole thing over with. 

The whole plan went out the window as he saw a woman sitting down near a pool of water. Her hands were moving back and forth from a golden thread. Her hands stilled and Candy felt his body fill with dread. She looked back, her brown eyes widening before narrowing. “My husband is not here if that is what you came for. He went to a party just now.” Candy simply stared back, she had long hair that fell down to her waist even when it was in a small bun. Her skin was a sunkissed brown. “Hey” She frowns “Sorry.” Candy said heading to the door. “Wait.” He stopped. “You’re the new god, Himeros.” He turned back and nodded. “My husband is not like the other gods.” She goes back to weaving “no I-” his voice was soft before he cleared his throat “It's complicated.” She let out a curious hm “Come, I am not going to bite.” He walked over and sat next to her, his eyes moving back to her hands. “So, how is it complicated?” He shifts a bit his eyes going to the body of water. “Hera-” 

“Ah” She let out a soft sigh. “- she wants to marry me off. It was between Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, and” He looked towards the vases and the vines wrapped around the columns. “Ares.” When he looked back he nearly jumped seeing her staring at him. “So you wanted to come to my husband.” He felt shame start to pool in his stomach. “Yes, Apollo and Hermes I...I felt no attraction. Well with Hermes, he already had his eyes for someone else and with Apollo, there was nothing there. However, if I would have known that Dionysus had a wife I would have never approached him.” The shame only grows bigger with every passing second. “I was only going to say that the marriage would be more like a front, I mean it would make sense with his parties and the effects of wine. We wouldn’t do anything but I-I didn’t know.” His wings went into his lap and his hands greedily attracted themselves to them pulling at the metal feathers. Ariadne sighs, putting her yarn down before grabbing his hands. “I am not mad Himeros. I just want to understand. As wonderful as my husband is, he sometimes doesn’t tell me what is going on in Olympus until he has to.” He looked up at her, her soft smile easing the frown off his face. “Though it seems like Ares might be your last option.” He nodded looking worriedly down. He felt tears start to build in his eyes before Adriane tilted his head up. “Ares is a better man than Zeus, he wouldn’t harm you. Despite his..” She sighs “obsession with war.” He blinks his wings dropping to his sides relaxing. 

“Why don’t I teach you how to weave, it would be better than trying to pull out your feathers.” She offered him a thread of the golden yawn. He took it with a small smile. “Ares for the little that I know is more..accepting of others that the gods tend to look down.” He nodded as he started to mimic her hand motions. “What do you know of him.” He looked away. “Aphrodite told me that he was the god of war, that he has a cold demeanor and not to take it personally if he ignores what I am saying and instead talks about bloodshed. I have met people similar, who were obsessed with war.”   
“Back when you were human?” Candy meets her eyes before looking back at his strand of yarn. “Yes. I guess it is obvious that I haven’t been around for long.” 

“It isn’t a bad thing, most other gods wouldn’t pay any mind to me, they aren’t disrespectful for the most part. However, they aren’t nervous to talk to me and don’t feel bad for their actions if they might cause me distress.” He nodded. “However, while Ares is obsessed with his wars. He always tries to connect it with someone. It's sad in a way if what he wasn’t talking about was so morbid.” He frowns “what do you mean by connecting it with someone.” She looked into the water. “Well, when I overhear him talking to Dionysus or when he comes to talk to me about him, he always tries to connect to war to the gods. For my husband, it is that war brings about a great feast. The others don’t enjoy his presence for the bloodshed that he brings.” Candy looked at the strand he was creating. “But, Ares has always treated me with respect and talks highly of the chthonic gods while others do not. However, I know my words won’t take the fears away from you completely.” 

“No, though it does ease them for the most part. I just, I have met men where people spoke kindly of them but when they were around me their actions were everything but what they said.” He focused on the movement of his hands “I have met a man like that.” She frowns. “The king of Athens. I gave him the means to kill my brother though I do not regret it. In life, he was trapped in a hellish maze and only focused on his instinct to kill.” 

“And in death?” She sighs “He is happy with the king of Athens in Elysium. He states that the king is doing better. I try to be more accepting of them even with my bitterness towards that man. He abandoned me on an island where Dionysus found me and brought me here, giving me immortality.” He nodded “I, I was nearly dead when Aphrodite brought me to Hephaestus at least that's what I assume, she said they burned me alive. I woke up in pain and it caused them to argue. It seemed that she was keeping me in a state of rest while Hephaestus wanted me to wake up even if it was painful.” She looked at his hands watching how they move with a shine coming once in a while when the light hit them. “Hephaestus built this body for me, and Aphrodite did her best to prepare me for when I met with the others. Tried to prevent them from asking questions. She doesn’t know about all this, Hephaestus knows because Hera sent for me when I was in his workshop. He didn’t want me to go.” She listened to him “They care for you.” He smiles softly “I know.” They weaved in silence and soon Candy forgot about what tomorrow would bring, forgetting about Ares and Hera. Forgetting about the other gods. For now, he was with Ariadne simply weaving a golden thread of yarn. 

“Here let me tie it off for you.” She reached over taking the thread from his fingers and tying it off. She smiles as she holds the round yellow bracelet. She grabbed his hand and slipped it on. “There.” She smiles as she does one similar to his and places it on her opposite wrist. “Now we match” he smiles. She laughs “I guess we do.” She got up holding out her hand to him “Come on, let me get a drink for you.” He took her hand gladly getting up. They walked with her leading him to an area with a table and chairs. “Have you had wine before?” He nods “I have taken a few sips here and there but never in a space of comfort. Most of the gods here seem to drink only nectar.” 

“Well, I hope you enjoy it.” She grabs a bottle and pours two glasses handing one to him. He took it and sat down crossing his legs. She sat down watching him as he took a sip. He smiles before taking another sip. “It's good.” She smiles “Good.” They enjoyed each other's presence as they drank watching as Helios lowered down letting the moon come up to take the place of him and his chariot. The silence felt like a warm blanket that was pulling him into a deep sleep. That silence was broken as the door opened. “Babe, you should have come to this party. It was amazing and-” Dionysus blinks “Himeros?” Candy raised a wing in acknowledgment before finishing the wine in his cup. “What are you doing here? Is this about the thing?” He looked nervously at Ariadne. She smiles, shaking her head. “I already know, and it was at first but Himeros has kept me company.” She got up holding out her hand. Candy took it getting up before swaying a bit. Dionysus goes over with a small chuckle. “And I see you two helped yourself to the wine?” Candy smiles softly “It was good.” He smiles back. “I can take him back.” He took Candy from Ariadne. She nodded before grabbing Candy’s hand. “You’re welcomed back anytime, it was a pleasure having you here.” He smiles, squeezing back before Dionysus leads him out. 

“Wel man you must have made a good impression if she welcomes you back like that.” He nodded focusing on walking. “So, do you know if you are going to marry one of the others? Apollo is a good-”

“Ares. I am marrying Ares.” He blinks before frowning “Himeros, Ares can be...unsettling, why don’t you go for Apollo or Hermes.” He shook his head which made the world spin a bit. Ariadne's words echoed in his head. “No, I am marrying Ares.” He nodded with a sigh. “Alright, but if you ever need anything-” 

“I know, thank you.” 

They walked in silence before Dionysus picked him up carrying him to his room. “I can tuck myself into bed.” Dionysus let out a laugh shaking his head. “Sure.” He tucked him into bed. “G’night Himeros.” 

“Night Dionysus.” He smiles hearing him walk out of his room. He looked at the soft yellow glow from his bracelet. He didn’t feel scared about tomorrow, he was ready to face it head-on. He fell asleep looking at the bracelet curling up and around his pillow. 

**Ares**

Candy stretched out on his bed still tasting the wine from yesterday on his tongue. He looked at his wall and the clock on it. His eyes squinted as he tried to read the time. He nearly jumped out of bed when he read one pm. He nearly fell out of bed as he grabbed some clothes from his drawers before rushing into the bathroom. He quickly took off the bracelet and placed it on top of his clothes before getting into the showers. He shivered at first feeling how cold the water was before relaxing as it warmed up. He rubbed his face trying to wake up faster. Meeting with the gods in the morning was better because he could catch them before they left or so he wouldn’t be interrupting anything. He sighs washing his hair hoping that he wouldn’t take long. 

His eyes felt like strangers as he looked upon himself. For clothes that were randomly picked out, they weren’t bad. He had managed to grab an oversized dark red turtleneck wool dress with sleeves fitted at his wrist and black tights. He runs a hand through his hair letting out a shaky breath. He slipped on the golden yarn bracelet he made and tried to remember what Adriane said of Ares. He could trust her, he could take her word for what type of man Ares was. Right? 

He slipped on black ankle heeled boots before heading out. He walked nervously down the halls, his hands pulling at the sleeves wrapping them around his hands. He stumbled upon his room by accident, to his surprise, it was near Hera’s garden. He only noticed it by the soft reddish light coming from it. He walked in looking around. There was a king-size bed that looked brand new instead of one that someone had been sleeping in, some weapons on the wall, a pool of what he assumed was blood, and a black carpet in the middle of his room. With no sign of Ares, he went to turn around before bumping into colder and harder metal that knocked him onto his ass. He grabbed his head. “Are you alright? I didn’t mean for that to happen.” His body shivered hearing the calm, deep, cool voice of what he assumed belonged to Ares. He opened his eyes and blinked seeing his hand stretched out for him to grab. He took it and Ares pulled him up as if he weighed nothing. “I hope I didn’t cause you any pain.” He shook his head “My body can handle more than bumping into something on accident.” Ares nodded as he took off his helmet and placed it on a stand. Himeros blinked seeing the messy white hair. “I went to your room earlier but you were sleeping. I figured I would go and give aid to my cousin.” He turned to him. Candy shivered, something in his eyes made him want to act on his impulses. “I was drunk last night.” He shifted feeling shame start to pool into his gut after he said it. If Ares had any reaction to it, he didn’t let it show as he walked over holding his hand. “Come, there's a better place on the surface for this.” He looked at his hand before taking it, his wings tight to his body. Ares frowned a bit before opening a portal and walking through with Candy. 

Once they stepped through Candy looked around his eyes widening a bit. Ares had taken him to a large open forest with a waterfall nearby. “I know you are uncomfortable on Olympus, I was hoping to find a more suitable spot, however-” 

“No this place is great, really.” His wings relaxed as he walked to the waterfall. Ares watched keeping his distance for now but was ready to rush over if needed. Himeros smiles watching as the water falls down. After a few seconds, it clicked what Ares had said. He was hoping to find a better spot, which meant “You planned this? I mean you were waiting for me to…” his voice trailed off. “Yes, I wanted to take you someplace nice. I had to pick between a few other spots but I wanted the best for you. I remember when you asked about marrying me.” Candy blinked, the event was completely forgotten until now from all the stress that happened when Hera talked about the “proposal”. “I know your answer is yes already, you came to me last.” Candy looked away messing with his sleeves again. “However, I want to spend the day showing you that I am not like the other gods, I want to try to make you happy with the circumstances of this union.” 

“Why I mean, I know that there is no choice for me in this matter but why do all this. You know that I would be married to you by today no matter what.” He wanted to trust him, wanted to give in to this feeling he felt in his chest. To trust others and not have to be looking for a way to escape. He wanted to treat him how he felt with Hermes, Adriane, and the others but. “Because I know how unhappy unions ended, I see it with my mother and father. Even if I do admire war” He looked away his jaw tensing up “I’m tired of seeing children die. Those who don’t even understand what they are fighting for or what they die for. It’s slaughter disguised as war. I rather not be at war with you because of something that forced your hand.” He nodded shifting back to look at the water. He tried to lose himself in the flow of it, accept, trust, those words clouded his mind. “On the other side, I am not entirely selfless, there can be many wars waged due to lust or unrequited feelings. Something similar to the war of Troy, one that I greatly enjoyed despite losing.” He faced him. He frowned seeing the look on his face, one that he knew all too well. “Himeros.” Candy looked up at Ares, his face flashing with concern before trying to go back to normal “You can say what is on your mind if this is too much or-” 

“No!” He flinched at how loud his voice was “Sorry, no I..” He sighs pacing “This is all nice and it's more than what I expected. More than what I deserve with how I was thinking of you. A lot of people were like you at first, I heard good things about them but others also told me to watch out. I ignored them and trusted them and...it led to some things that I am not proud of nor things that I wanted. I want to trust you but.” Ares grabs his hands gently “Himeros, life must have been hard for you on the surface from what Aphrodite told me.” Candy tensed and moved back frowning “She told you-” 

“She only said that you fought to survive. I went to her because I wanted to know more about you. She was furious when she found out about what Hera did, even if I found it amusing I calmed her down and told her I would take care of you.” Candy looked at him nervously if Aphrodite hadn’t come to warn him and if she told him. He sighs and sits down letting the roar of the water take over his mind. It wasn’t a lot and yet he felt overwhelmed. His mind was divided and fighting, it was too much he couldn’t take it. Ares looked down at him before sitting down next to him. They were silent both watching the water. Eventually, Candy rolled up his sleeves and placed his hand into the water. It water attacked his hand making his hand feel like it was on fire before he adjusted to the shift. He leaned forward reaching for something, what it was he didn’t know. Ares watched however he was ready to pull him away if he fell. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, Himeros seemed to be searching for what he didn’t know. Had he been here before, for a brief second panic filled his mind. He didn’t want to cause Himeros any distress by bringing him anywhere he saw in his mortal life. He tried to find an open area that would provide a distraction if need be. Ares felt a bit of relief as Himeros pulled out a few small stones, placing them on his lap. Although it was short-lived as Himeros brow lowered in fear, or worry both emotions seemed the same to him. He let out a sigh causing Candy to look up at him. 

“When I was” he paused before looking at Candy meeting his eyes. “Younger I was captured by titans during a battle, they wanted to take my mother and Artemis for their brides, once they took me back to their caves they chained me up and kept me in a jar for years. I was dying from the wounds caused by myself from trying to get out, the chains, and the wounds from battle. I knew my family didn't favor me as much and I knew they wouldn’t come to help me with something that was brought on by me because of my own pride. However, Hermes and Artemis, who most likely came because Hermes forced her hand, came and saved me.” Candy looked down before moving closer. “I” He paused, he wanted to talk to Ares, like he did with Persephone and Ariadne but he felt that he owed him more, he just didn’t know how much more. He poked at the rocks in his laps before moving them to the side. “My mortal name was Candy, a friend gave it to me. I would rather use that name than Himeros in private.” He shifted “I was found by a church, and they took me in. However because of the way I looked they kept me working. If I didn’t agree with them then they would get physical. At first, the abuse wasn’t...it got worse.” Ares frowned as he watched Candy take a deep breath, he felt a familiar rage start to creep back in, the same one he felt once he found Thanatos chained up in a box because of Sisyphus. His hand moved to the grass gripping it as Candy pulled his legs up. “There was sexual abuse that started young and continued, they started slipping me drugs once I got older because I almost killed a Pastor after everything. The nuns started to keep in the basement more instead of taking me out to work after that.” 

“Hi-Candy, tell me their names and they’ll suffer. They won’t get away-” Candy shook his head. “I’m sure Aphrodite has dealt with them already. Aphrodite told me that they burned me alive, which isn’t hard to imagine but I can’t remember. Not that I tried to, I want to forget almost everything from that place.” Ares watched as Candy pulled at the grass. “I mean not everything was bad, I had a friend and I got to know about you guys which saved my life but…” Ares grabbed his hand and Candy looked up at him. He squeezed it gently and Candy gave him a small smile in response. “Do you know how to skip rocks?” Ares looked at the rocks next to Candy. “I’m not the best at it.” Candy pulled away and placed one in his hand. “Bet you’re better than me.” Ares smiles as Candy shifted so he was sitting sideways. He threw his hand back before it went forward, the rock skipped twice before falling back into the water. Ares threw his and it skipped seven times before falling. “I would like to see who made you think you couldn’t skip rocks.” Candy joked as he grabbed another. “I have seen Apollo do it a few times.” Candy huffed “Apollo is good at everything, I learned he was the god of a lot more than just music.” Ares chuckled “You are not wrong about Apollo. Here.” He placed his arm back and just above his waist “Try that.” Candy nodded as he threw the rock, the rock skipped four times before falling. His wings flapped a bit in joy as he smiled “Thank you.” Ares smiles back “You’re welcome.” They continued skipping rocks until Candy moved down quickly to grab more rocks. He crouched down, reaching down into the river again, he frowned not feeling any before trying to reach deeper leaning forward. He let out a yelp as he lost his balance, his wings flapping trying to get him air. Ares moved quickly and pulled him back and close. Candy’s eyes widened as he looked at Ares letting the rocks that he managed to grab, fall to the ground. “Are you alright.” He nodded his head and he let go. For a quick second Candy wanted him to hold him again like he was shielding him from anything that would hurt him. He quickly pushed that feeling down and cleared his throat before grabbing a rock and tossing it. 

Candy looked around at the forest before stretching “It’s getting dark.” Ares looked up already, seeing Helios’s chariot start to lower. “Do you want to head back?” Candy shook his head, he wanted the day to stay like this. Not go back to the gods, but he had to. “Well, I have something to show you just behind the waterfall.” Candy raised an eyebrow before Ares took his hand. He followed as Ares led him closer to the waterfall, the roaring getting louder and louder. He blinked seeing a small pathway that led to an opening. He looked at Ares as he let go before they walked the small path carefully. Neither of them wanted to fall into the water even if it wouldn’t hurt them. As soon as he walked into the cave the roaring silenced as if he had entered another world. His eyes widened as he saw the soft glow in the cave. There were gems that were poking out of the walls like small lamps, filling the cave with their soft glow. As he looked he noticed that the glow got brighter deeper down the cave. He quickly found his legs moving him as he looked around. The gems seem to be melting into the walls the deeper he went, filling more of the cave with their glow until they covered everything including himself. He touched the wall before looking back at Ares who offered a small smile. “Thank you, for showing me this.” He looked back at gems with a smile. He sat down leaning against the wall. Ares followed sitting close to him. He found himself leaning against him letting a soft purr as Ares wrapped an arm around him. He let his eyes close before succumbing to Hypnos touch. 

He woke up later to the feeling of the soft silk sheets in his room. He looked around feeling a sense of panic not seeing Ares. He sat up and tried to read the clock in the darkness before giving up and walking out of his room. He needed to see him, what had happened to him, why did Ares leave him there. He forgot his shoes in his rush, feeling the cold marble against his feet causing him to shiver. His mind swarmed with thoughts before it all went to a halt as he was in front of Ares’s room. He walked in seeing the room lit with candles but no Ares. His heart dropped as his eyes rushed to everything in the room which felt bigger than before. He turned around and started to walk back the thoughts in his head resumed and came down upon him like a field of arrows. Had the day not gone well, Ares had seemed so caring and happy? When did Ares leave him in his room? Why didn’t Ares stay? Was everything just something he dreamed, something his mind made to play tricks upon him? He glanced at Hera’s Garden and froze seeing two figures moving towards him. His body was filled with relief as Ares’s form came into the light brought by the stars in mother night’s sky. He didn’t think as he quickly flew up a bit and wrapped his arms around him. Ares tensed up at the sudden embrace before holding him. His wings folded back, not noticing Hera a few spaces next to Ares. “Himeros.” Candy froze and looked over at Hera before pressing closer to Ares. He wanted to be near him, to be held by him. He wouldn’t let Hera prevent him from it. “Goddess Hera.” He said quietly. “I wish a goodnight.” She said before walking off. Candy blinked before looking at Ares who had a soft frown. “Are you alright?” Candy nodded “I’m sorry I was afraid you were upset or or-” Ares shook his head and began to walk back to his room holding Candy. “No, I was intending to stay with you until you woke up but my mother came in and asked to speak with me in private.” He nodded. “What did she say?” He walked into his room setting him down on his bed. “Just asked about you, I told her that you were like her and like goddess Demeter in some ways. You all have been hurt in life and are hesitant to open up. However, I told her that you made me happy.” Candy felt his face warm before Ares pulled away. He took off his armor leaving him in his chiton. He looked, seeing the faint outlines of scars on his back in the candle-lit room. He didn’t say anything as he walked back over to him. “Rest it’s been a long day.” He nodded although he didn’t feel like resting, afraid that Ares would leave as soon as his eyes fell closed. He crawled up the bed and underneath the covers, Ares followed soon after that. As soon as he was settled in, Candy moved closer resting his head on his chest. His wings spread out relaxing and Ares wrapped an arm around him. He closed his eyes and listened to the beat of his heart. Ares ran his hand through his hair before they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! It took me a while to write so please leave a comment and kudos if you did enjoy it.


End file.
